fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Freshmen (2014 TV series)
Information Genre: Drama, Slice-of-Life, Fantasy Format: Telenovela8 Created by: Edben Zabaleta, Edgar Zabaleta (co-creator) Composed by: Edgar Zabaleta Storyboarded by: Edgar Zabaleta Original running: June 16, 20141 - June 23, 2014 No. of seasons: 1 No. of episodes: 8 Running time: 30 minutes Original channel: The Teddy Channel Freshmen is a telenovela TV series that premiered June 16, 2014, as part of The Teddy Channel's Sumertime Happiness summer block programming. It is considered a spin-off of The Adventures of Teddy & Friends, as in the same day it premiered, it was announced that it had been cancelled (Teddy and Friends). It went on hiatus in June. On December 11, 2014, 6 months of the hiatus, the creator announced the series was cancelled due to poor ratings. Spin-off Following the next day after the events of The Adventures of Teddy & Friends series finale episode Pomp and Stuffcumstances, Tin Woodman and BMO (who apparently has graduated, too), go to San Anteddio college because they weren't accepted to the New Stuff City college. After arriving there, they befriend freshman and the college and have every-day college adventures (kind of). Characters Key: an asterisk* means a character is from The Adventures of Teddy & Friends. An *asterisk means it is from another TV series of The Teddy Channel. 'Main characters' *''Tin Woodman''* (is the 1st main character. Is friends with BMO and starts to love Stella at episode 6, and will date in a future episode.) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''BMO''* (is the 2nd main character. He is somewhat dimwitted and says "BMO (ex: says, thinks. BMO and Dipper kiss in episode 6, making BMO a she. She and Dipper will date in episode 7) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''B Jr.'' (is B's little brother, and meets the gang in New Stuff City airport) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta *''Birdy'' (is the big of the gang. Used to be cool and bad, but is now nice) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta *''Sherman'' (is the smart of the gang. Has celiac disease, as shown in episode 3) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Spyro'' (is the littlest of the gang. He makes inventions) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta *''B Sr.'' (is B and B Jr.'s cousin. Lost his leg in a accident, got a new one) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta *''Simon'' (has Birdy's characteristics) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta *''Dipper the Digger'' (joins the guys at episode 5, and loves Stella. Resembles a Lego MinecraftTM guy) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Om Nom''* (is a character in the Teddy series but is absent in the few last episodes of the series. His like of candy is not shown) - Voiced by Edben Zabaleta 'Minor characters' *''Mr. Nice'' (is the music teacher who is nice) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Stella''* (is Tin Woodman's secret crush, but starts to love Dipper) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Gus'' (is a bully at the college. Stole the guys' iron golem for the science fair) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Aly'' (is Gus' complice who helped Gus stole the guy's iron golem) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Lunch Lady'' (is a lunch lady, has no name. She used to cook bad food, now cooks good food) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta in girly voice *''Mr. Phamplok'' (is the one who gives people papers that says who's their roommate) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta Note: Only appears in one episode 'Guest Stars' Aside from main and minor characters, guest stars have appeared. Those are: *''Teddy'' (from The Adventures of Teddy & Friends. Appears in episode 4 to see the gang perform in the play EV. Will appear in another futuristic episode) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta. *''Angry Birds Space'' characters (which is green Terence, a lightning helmet blue bird, and piggies with or without satellite hard hats. The birds are good, but he piggies are evil) - Voiced by Edgar and Edben Zabaleta. *''Taco''11 (was announced to appear in a future episode) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Tiger Tony''11 (TBA) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta *''Yoda''12 (TBA) - Voiced by Edgar (real voice) and Edben Zabaleta (understudy) *''Red Skywalker''12 (TBA) - Voiced by Edgar Zabaleta Production The series has been green-lit with 6 seasons, according to the creator. The series finale will be a special episode.9 But the show got cancelled due to poor ratings, leaving the show with a cliffhanger, and with its 1st season unfinished. Series overview Season 1 (June 16, 20141 - June 23, 2014) This season has the first appearances of the main characters. Mr. Phamplok only appears in one episode (the first episode). Om Nom re-appears again. No. in series No. in season Title Original airdate 1 1 "Episode 1: The Beginning, New Friends, Music, Free Time and Lunch" June 16, 2014 After BMO and Tin Woodman graduate along with the gang, they are to go to San Anteddio college, as they weren't accepted in the New Stuff City college. On the airport, they find the little brother of B, B Jr., who's also going to the San Anteddio college. BMO and Tin invite him along to sit with them to the plane as they see a horror movie,, but B Jr. is scared of the movie. After arriving at the college of San Anteddio, they find out they are roommates! After that the trio both chose the same elective: Music. In that elective, they meet the teacher, Mr. Nice (who's really nice). As the trio go to learn "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star" in violin, they meet another trio of nerds (Birdy, aka Mr. Feathers, who use to be cool, but is now nice), Spyro (from Skylanders) and Sherman from Mr. Peabody and Sherman (who is awkward, shy and a nerd). Since the college has "free time" for 2 hours!, the trio visit the duo and test Spyro's notorious time machine, and meet their future selves, who live together now. They go to present and go to their room. After that the trio sit up with the other trio together at lunch. After that, they do normal college stuff and it ends like this: sleeping. 2 2 "Episode 2: Breakfast, Library, New Students, Om Nom's Secret and Almost Busted" June 16, 2014 Leaving off where Episode 1 ended, the trio wake up and do the daily routine. However, the trio have breakfast at the cafeteria and mmet up with the trio Sherman, Birdy and Spyro. Teddy and Bibi visit the trio at "free time" (BMO, Tin and B Jr.) and meet the other trio of freshman. Free time ends then. After that, they go to the library to pick up books. BMO picks a book about books, Tin Woodman a golden book about space, and B Jr. about technology. They get library cards so they can pay for their books. Then they go to a event held outside the college: a movie event. As the freshmen go back inside the college and night falls, the college introduce three new students: Stella, Om Nom and Snowtrooper. Stella goes with the trio and so does Om Nom, while Snowtrooper goes with the duo Sherman and Birdy. While at the trio's room, Om Nom wants to show the trio something, so they go with him, leaving Stella sleeping, unbeknownst. Om Nom shows the trio a underground secret room, but are almost caught by the principal. After that, they hear Stella telling the principal that the four guys are missing. They arrive just in time, but the principal doesn't come to see If the four guys are missing anyways. The four guys sleep. Then the guys wake up for a event again, but this time, a marathon. Then the episode ends like this... 3 3 "Episode 3: Marathon, Meatloaf Rights, Psy-kick, Invisible, Spa Whaaa?, Spa Building, The Princi-Pal, Snack Time and Breakfast" June 17, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 2 ended: a big marathon, where BMO, Tin, Stella and Om Nom are mistaken for some contestants that are running in the marathon, due to the coach teacher not having his glasses. When the coach realizes his mistake, Om Nom has won the race. After that, they have lunch, where Sherman is disgusted by "Meatloaf Monday" and wants to protest against eating-right rights, but the lunch lady disapproves. The lunch lady tries to kick them, but with Om Nom's psychic, she kicks herself. The problem is solved when they get SubwayTM. After that they go to the Music and learn to play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star in the piano. After that, they have free time, where they follow Stella while invisible, and find out she turned Om Nom's underground secret home into a spa! Om Nom tells the spa women Stella hired, Carmen, to get out of there. After that, they hear Stella telling the principal that the guys are missing again, but this time she falls to see the guys underground an they reveal to her that this was their underground secret room. To not fight, they make a spa building, but are caught by the principal when they are about to go the room, but they aren't busted, as the principal thinks Stella's spa building was for him, and the superintendent is a principal's "boss". After that, the guys go to sleep, they wake up, and the college makes a system before breakfast - "Snack Time". The snack is Jell-O. Om Nom gets one to share, and so does BMO. Om Nom opens his Jell-O using psychic powers, but BMO can't open it. Om Nom helps BMO open it, and eat and share. They also offer to give some of their Jell-O to Sherman, Spyro, Snowtrooper and Birdy, who couldn't get one due to being late. After that, they have breakfast, and Om Nom and Birdy get "breakfast pizza", while Sherman can't just seem to chose his breakfast, revealing he has celiac disease, so he choses a kolace, which apparently BMO choses, too. Then the college announces a eating contest, and the contestants will be the gang! Then the episode ends as the gang are shocked about entering the contest. 4 4 "Episode 4: Eating Contest, New Student, Reciting, Returning My Books, School Play, New Amputated Kid, Video Games, New Student 2, New Lunch Lady, Old Lunch Lady Back! Protests, Dipper the Digger, The Spa Ahh! and Project in United" June 18, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 3 ended: a eating contest, where B Jr. ends. After that the school gets a new student. a Skylander named Metro, who joins the gang. After that, the college does a recital for a school play, its title unknown (it's actually called EV, for "Evil Villain"), but the title is not announced in the episode. Then the guys return their library books, and then go to sleep. The next day the school gets a new student, named B Sr., who has his left leg amputated, due to a accident he had. Before the real school play, the gang left him a seat in the front of the theater, so he can see the gang perform in EV. Teddy visits so he can see the play, and after the play, meets Metro and B Sr., then leaves. Then the gang have free time, and play a video game on BMO, called Diamonds and Dragons. After taking "partner turns", it is time for lunch, and the school then has a new student, named Simon. Then the gang go to lunch, but the entrée is beans with too much pepper. The gang and the whole school then protest for the lunch lady, and protest until they arrived in the principal's office, who then fires the lunch lady with the lunch lady's mother. At first she is nice, clean and serves wonderful food, but then serves food with too much calories, and the gang and the other freshmen go to see the principal, who eats the new lunch lady's "too much calorie" wings, and the gang say to the principal that they want the old school lunch lady back, to which he does, and fires the new lunch lady. The school then gets a new student, Dipper the Digger, who joins the gang. After that, the gang go to bed, but first, Stella goes to her spa, and finds out the principal is in there! She says that the gang build it to her, but he doesn't care. Elsewhere, Tin Woodman tries his science fair project, which goes awry when he crashes in the spa, but only a door. Then the gang do a science fair project "together" with Dipper. They do a iron golem, from Minecraft, and Dipper decorates the golem with diamonds and a emerald stone. Then the gang go to sleep, but in the middle of the night, Tin and the others find out the golem is gone! (Cause the golem was with Tin, BMO, Stella and B Jr.) BMO then looks at the camera and "Dun, dun dun!" is played. Then the episode ends like this... 5 5 "Episode 5: Science Fair Project, Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Dipper, Pre-Test, Dipper Loves Stella, Dipper Spills the Love Beans and Stella Finds Out She Does Has a Love Crush on Dipper the Digger" June 18, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 4 ended: the iron golem disappeared at night, but Sherman, who comes in the room, finds out it's outside of their room, and it has a message that says that only kids with glasses can see the message in the golem. It is then reveal that Gus and Aly, bullies from the college, stole the iron golem, but get in "midnight detention" by the principal. Then the next day, the science fair project is going good, until the gang win the science fair project for their golem! But the lights turn off, and the golem disappears again, but Gus and Aly have it again, like at midnight on the previous episode, but this time, the golem's controlled by the buffy bullies! But a robot B Jr. was making (which looks like Dipper) tries to defeat the controlled-by-bullies golem, until the golem gets its memory back, and the gang still win 1st place. B Jr. makes his robot a info and detect robot. After that, the guys take a pre-test for the real test on Friday (in this episode, today is Wednesday). After that, the guys go back to their rooms, and Dipper falls in love with Stella, but sees Stella kissing Tin Woodman, making him sad. But at night, Dipper kisses Stella on the beak while she sleeps. The robot B Jr. makes detects this, but Dipper sleeps before Tin Woodman wakes up and wonder what happened. Then the next day, the gang find out Dipper smells like Stella's perfume of Angeline Stufflie, and the gang conclude Dipper kissed Stella, but Dipper goes to take a shower so he won't be in this conversation. At recess, Dipper tells B Jr. and Tin Woodman that he loves Stella, and B Jr. tells Tin that he heard from Stella that Stella loves Tin! After that, at lunch, Tin tries to woo Stella that he loves her, too. Dipper then says he made the iron golem, which Stella doesn't believe. At free time, Stella talks to her friends, who say they saw her with Dipper, and that she might like Dipper, but Stella says she like Tin, which her friends know about. Stella then says she might love Dipper, and goes to sleep. At midnight, she wakes up, and wakes Dipper unexpectedly. Stella says to Dipper that she likes him, and the episode ends like this, without showing Dipper with any kind of shock in his face... 6 6 "Episode 6: Field Trip, Sherman's Circumferences, Heartbroken Dipper, Oinkly Evil Plans and Dipper and BMO'S Intense Kiss" June 19, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 5 ended: when Stella admits her love for Dipper in front of him! Then the next day, the college announces a field trip to a campsite named Camp Camp. Then the college also announces new characters: the special guest stars. The college prepares and go to the bus. After arriving to Camp Camp, the freshmen unpack, and start to do things, like setting a tent, like BMO getting a Subway and Sherman going to study circumferences. Dipper asks Stella on a date, but first he needs to go to the bathroom. Then Tin Woodman, having feelings for Stella now, asks Stella on a date, and she says yes. After Dipper gets out of the bathroom, he is shocked to see Tin and Stella together, causing his hat to break and faints. BMO then buries him in dirt so she can comfy herself while lying down to see the sky. The info and detect robot lookalike of Dipper asks BMO that did she buried something, and she says no, but they check. They find Dipper there, and he eventually recovers. BMO then asks Dipper why did he fainted, and he says because Tin and Stella are dating, but BMO is confused, and she asks to him about why would be care, and he says because he loves Stella. BMO then takes Dipper to a private place and talks to him about how people sometimes don't win love wars, and even talks about Bubble (aka Air) of the Adventure Time episode "BMO Lost". Dipper then calms himself, and BMO says if he wants to toast marshmallows with her, and he agrees. BMO and Dipper then are seeing toasting marshmallows and making s'mores with Sherman and BMO. The piggies are actually evil and are doing evil plots. When the four of them are telling stories, jokes and hearing Sherman's circumferences, BMO is suddenly paralyzed by the piggies (as they were planning this), and the three are shocked. Sherman then finds the piggies' handbook and finds out that in order to un-paralyze someone, you must kiss them. The handbook gets burned by the piggies, but Sherman remembers. The only problem is, no one offers to kiss BMO, as she is "dim-witted" and dumb. Dipper then offers to kiss BMO, and he does an intense kiss to her! BMO wakes up and is shocked by the kiss, but before she can say anything, the principal then announces that the freshmen will go back to the college in a bullhorn, but he gets paralyzed by the piggies. He eventually un-paralyzes himself. Then BMO heads for the bus. Tin feels bad that BMO had no feelings for Dipper, and tries to console Dipper. At the bus, BMO sits with Dipper and talks about how she does love Dipper, and they kiss. At the college, the freshmen eat leftovers of lunch, and the guys sleep, and the episode ends like this. Special guest star: Angry Birds Space Terence, Blue Bird and Piggies.10 7 7 "Episode 7: New Crazy Girl, Test, The Date, Terry the Tomboy, No Longer Obsessed, Couples, Battle-of-the-genders Fundraiser, Yea Yuh! and The Eternally Hungry Metro" June 21, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 6 ended: the guys sleeping. Then they wake up for breakfast. Dipper and BMO, who turned into boyfriend and girlfriend from the previous episode, are going to a date, but have no idea where to go. Sherman says places where they could go, like Peter's Pizza, Howie's Hamburgers and Fancy Shmancy. Dipper and BMO chose to go to Peter's Pizza. Then the principal announces a new student, New Crazy Girl, who is obsessed with boys. She comes in and kisses the boys she first sees, much to the dismay of them. Stella then remembers her - she use to hug boys and kiss them. Sherman falls in love with New Crazy Girl Then the guys have a test, After hours of school, New Crazy Girl hears Dipper's date with BMO and to sneak on their date. At the date, Dipper and BMO order a sausage pizza, but Dipper's alter ego, Reppid, goes with them, as he is Dipper's alter ego. While the three eat sausage pizza, New Crazy Girl spies on them, but Reppid suspects that someone is spying on them, so New Crazy Girl instead disguises as a tomboy named Terry, but does not work out and instead reveals she is not a tomboy, and kidnaps Dipper, but Terence comes to the rescue and after fighting with him, New Crazy Girl runs away. The next day, the principal makes Kitty a therapy that makes her less obsessed with boys, but Sherman is sad, as he loves her. Then the principal makes her only obsessed with Sherman, and they become a couple. Then, the principal, announces a special event that will be held outside, and it is a fundraiser. The winner gets a trip to Orlando. So the gang do it together, but Stella wants to do "a battle-of-the-genders fundraiser" and separates the girls from the boys, showing her discrimination ways. BMO and New Crazy Girl think she's being too mean, but Stella doesn't listen to them. But the boys start making getting more money than the girls, as they sell cheesy popcorn and the girls sell make-up. But due to Stella's mean nature, BMO and New Crazy Girl (real name: Natalie) leave Stella alone to sell popcorn with the boys. The boys, BMO and Natalie make more money, and Stella makes less money. Stella feels bad about her friends leaving, and goes with them, selling popcorn. The gang then win a trip to Orlando to visit Disneyland, Universal and more! After that, it is time to go to sleep. But then they are waked up by the principal, who needs the gang's help, as there is a hole in his office and someone stole his wings. It's then revealed that it was Metro, who ate the principal's wings cause he is "eternally hungry" and reveals to be old, and has been hidden in the college since they build it and can't eat well, so he eats principals' food so he can live, as food is Metro's source. The principal then shows him the vending machine, and he is not eternally hungry anymore. The gang then sleep in the principal's office, and it ends like this... Guest Star: Kitty as New Crazy Girl13 8 8 "Episode 8: The Printer of Our Discontent, BMOrazzi, Hated Stuffies, BMO Out, New Guy and Snack Time" June 23, 2014 This episode leaves off where Episode 7 leaves: the guys sleeping in the principal's office. Then they wake up for breakfast, like in the previous episodes. Sherman then says to Tin Woodman, BMO and the others about a supposedly "haunted printer" in their teacher Mrs. Goldenlock's room. Then it is time to go to classes to return their book reports. Mrs. Goldenlock then gives a speech about Christopher Columbus and Van Gogh, but the whole time she speaks, Sherman shows Tin Woodman, BMO, Dipper and Reppid the haunted printer, which has blood footprints. Then classes end and Mrs. Goldenlock tells Sherman, Tin Woodman, BMO, Dipper and Reppid to clean the printer. She says the last helper of the printer disappeared mysteriously, but she takes it as a joke, as she thinks it's "a legend". The guys go to the printer and Sherman studies the red footprints, noting that it's not ketchup, tomato sauce, paint or dye, but doesn't want to make sure that it's blood, because he doesn't want to freak someone out. Then he takes off spider webs in the printer using a little shovel. Then the 5 hear weird whispers, and when the gang test the printer, everything's printed backwards, and the gang still hear the whispers. Then the gang find papers with weird messages that aren't backwards that say Sherman will die, and he dies of a shock. Then it says that Reppid's head will get cut in half and it does. Then it says that Dipper's head will be cut and Dipper suffers the same fate as his alter-ego. Tin Woodman and BMO are left to survive, but a paper then says BMO's screen breaks, and it does. Tin Woodman is left, so he calls the principal and the principal is about to say about a legend of the printer, but Tin and the principal hear a giggle, and it was the student that was last to disappear in Mrs. Goldenlock's class: Billy Winkles. He gets detention for doing a fatal joke. Then the gang clean the rest of the printer and it is "free time". When they get in their room (Room 102 and 103 got combined due to breaking the wall) and Dipper gets a package with Nintendo 3DS for the guys, but BMO needs help with his "BMOrazzi blog", where he posts paparazzi pictures, but all paparazzi BMO got is about love, so the guys help him, but the paparazzi soon makes Stella, Natalie, B Jr. and Metro angry at the guys (because of a photo that allegedly looks like Natalie and Metro kissing, and B Jr. riding what's a baby bicycle, when it's a motor and Stella playing a game that apparently is for girls and it's about destroying boys, which is too discriminate, and she is playing on what is Reppid's tablet when it's actually a look-alike and it's her). The guys then sit alone at lunch with each other, and Gus makes fun of BMO because of the ways the friends betrayed the guys, but BMO challenges him to a fight, which ends horrible when Aly malfunctions BMO, causing his screen to break. The gang take him to a repairing factory, where some workers who recognize BMO repair him in time! On the way, they meet a robot named Miles who got kicked out of his college for unknown reasons, but it's really because he's a nerd. They get the college to accept him, and he's new to the gang. Then the guys have snack time, where they eat chips. Then they go to sleep, and it ends like this... Note: Tin's age is revealed to be 20. Note 2: The show is cancelled after this episode due to poor ratings.